The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a surroundings monitoring system therefor.
Vehicles often include side-view and rear-view mirrors to allow a driver to view an environment around the vehicle. However, areas out of the driver's vision may exist even with use of the mirrors such as due to intervening vehicle structure. As such, a driver often swivels or moves in the seat to directly view these areas. Although effective, such movements may be difficult for some drivers.